Someone who cares
by OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO
Summary: Leah had no idea anyone cared... until Jacob came along... BLACKWATER
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, hello! I am back again =D LoL.**

**As many of you may know, FF had gone on a deleting rampage and one of my stories, if you remember **_**"There's always someone who cares"**_**, was deleted. So, I decided to write a story based on the sort-of the same storyline because I would not be able to remember it at all to re-write it :/ so this is sort of like a new and improved version of it! And I hope you guys enjoy it, review if you think it's worth continuing!**

**Thanks everyone for reading :)**

-/-

She just sat there looking around the deformed circle they had formed as they sat on the beach, everyone trying to get a word in, convincing their young Alpha he should stop changing their patrols. It was enough they had to work double patrols with the leeches having their family over to visit their new toy, the spawn, Renesmee.

"We can't slack off, the last time we did, the red head brought an army here- they cannot be trusted" the only she- wolf spoke, earning herself scoffs but she didn't care, she was going to stick to her theory and agree with her Alpha.

"Right, and we wouldn't want you trying to prove yourself only to hurt someone" sending a scowl in Paul's direction she growled and started to reply to him but Jacob cut her off "enough Paul, we know that wasn't Leah' fault. And she's right, we can't trust them… not anymore anyway" the she-wolf looked at her alphas face and supressed an eye roll. He had once trusted the leeches after helping him heal after the newborn battle but once Bella became a Cullen and they made a baby bloodsucker, he didn't like it. In fact, he hated the fact that Renesmee was able to bite him and drink his blood- he would not allow her to do that again, to him or anyone from his pack. It just proved she was able to drink from them and not get disgusted as once her family had claimed.

"Oh, so she shacks up with you and you take her side" Paul exclaimed to his alpha who growled in annoyance "no one is shacking up you idiot. I understand that your brain is too small to register he dangers of not patrolling but that's why I'm alpha and you will do as I say, now shut up and listen" Jacob demanded at Paul, and clearly to the rest of the pack, although, they were smart enough not to argue with his decision.

After being assigned with their double patrols, Leah made the mistake of meeting Paul's eyes "maybe if you imprint you'll understand- oh wait, you can't, you're barren" his sadistic smirk was enough to make her walk the few steps to him and punch his chest "I'd rather be that then brain dead, bitch face" she wanted to spit at him. She hated it when they brought it up, only Paul was always the stupid one to bring it up.

"Fuck off, you don't even belong here- if you can't have kids, why are you a wolf huh? You were never meant to freaking phase in the first place. Just run away, I'm sure you'll do us all good if you-" she didn't let him continue as she punched him again, harder this time, and on his face. She groaned and pushed his hand into his eye before taking a step to her and standing chest to chest with her.

"_Paul_-" Jared stood to his friends side and tried to get him to stop only to be growled at as Paul pressed his hand to Leah's shoulder aggressively and shoved her.

"Don't freaking shove me bitch" Leah growled and shoved him back. She couldn't stand that she was being shoved and shown disrespect as a Beta. Her wolf was snarling inside making her want to phase and make the lower ranking wolf submit.

Suddenly, Paul used both his hands and shoved her again, she grunted, knowing she would have been on the floor if it wasn't for the strong hard muscle of her Alpha holding her up from behind.

"_Enough_" Leah could feel the rumble of Jake's voice from his chest going through her back "you will not talk to my Beta like that and you definitely don't get to hit another woman-"

"_Woman_?" Paul scoffed and suddenly, Leah was being man handled and placed into her brothers arms who she realised was standing by Jake's left side, quickly taking Leah from Jake and holding her arm protectively. Leah, hating that Jacob was able to throw her so easily was shaking in human form as Seth tried to get her to calm down by pulling her closer to him in comfort.

She was surprised when Jacob gripped Paul by the back of his neck and shook him once "you will never lay a finger on Leah again and if I find out that you mistreat my _sister_, your imprint- so help me god I _will_ end you" Jacob growled in Paul's face and shoved him back "I don't need to repeat myself. That goes to all of you-" confused, Leah frowned at the scene before her and watched as they all nodded to Jake "you _never_ touch Leah. This meeting is finished, whoever is patrolling now, go" the pack scattered, all muttering to each other.

Leah got frightened glances and she huffed, looking at Jacob and scowling "I don't need you defending me like that- I can take care of myself" she met his eyes as he frowned at her "falling on your ass isn't a way of taking care of yourself" he reapplied and she clenched her jaw, not having a reply to that. Because they both knew that if he wasn't there to stop her, she would have been on her ass, on the floor from Paul's shove.

"Seth, take your sister home" Seth nodded next to his sister and she scoffed "I can make my own way home-"

"Come on Lee, let's just go, mum's made pizza. Wanna come over Jake?" Seth asked his friend and Alpha politely and Jacob gave him a small smile, ignoring Leah's annoyed noises of protest.

"Sure, I'll follow you guys, I just need to take care of something" with a nod, Seth tried to get a hold of his sister's arm as she sauntered off and muttered a quick 'bye' to Jacob before running after his sister "Leah! Come back man! I wanted to ask you something"

Shaking his head, Jacob wiped his hand down his face and walked down the beach till her was somewhat near the forest before he punched the only tree next to him and growled aggressively. Wanting to phase badly but not wanting to have to show his emotions to the pack.

It was when Paul shoved Leah that he got really mad, wanting to rip Paul's arms off. His own _pack-brother_. Shaking his head he tried to get himself under control, the strange yet pleasant feelings his wolf felt when he was next to the she-wolf was making him crazy and he needed to get himself straight so he didn't do anything stupid.

It was when he took the title of Alpha when he started to feel the emotional change. The way his wolf would feel content with the closeness of the she-wold and how tame he became with just seeing her. He never understood it, thinking it was a Beta/Alpha thing but then he noticed her. He noticed Leah and her beauty and he wanted to always be close to her. It was his wolf that would purr every time she'd talk or look at him even though it would be a snarky remark or a glare.

Jacob would constantly fight with is wolf to not show himself because he didn't want Leah to know yet, he didn't want _anyone_ to know. Not that he was ashamed but he didn't want to scare her off.

Sighing deeply, Jacob rubbed his hand over his bare chest and tried to stop the feeling of excitement from appearing when he started making his way to the Clearwater's house. His wolf was becoming more apparent and he was afraid that he couldn't hold him in any longer, especially when Leah seemed to somewhat warm up to him… at least that's what he hoped.

-/-

Leah aggressively turned the knob of the shower and let the water run down before she stepped in and took a shower, washing her body away from Paul's hands. She was so mad at him she just wanted to rip his head off but when Jacob grabbed her, she was momentarily shocked and could only glare.

She didn't want Jacob to think she couldn't take care of herself, she was chosen Beta for a reason and being able to be responsible and defend herself were meant to come naturally. And they did. Paul was supposed to submit to her and not talk back, next time, she thought, she will definitely need to be more aggressive and strict when it came to that dipshit.

She quickly got dressed in her track pants and singlet before walking down the stairs to the kitchen hoping Seth hadn't eaten all the pizza's.

"You better not have eaten them all" she said to Seth, pulling out the pizza he had heated in the microwave and sat at the small dinner table. It was always just them two, Sue always seemed so busy with work and seeing Charlie she seemed to have no time for her kids. Not that she minded much, she was in charge of the house and she liked it.

"Leah about before-"

"I really don't want to talk about it Seth"

"But I just want you to know what Paul said was stupid and you will be able to make me an uncle" his smile was goofy and Leah couldn't help but smile with a shake of her head at her baby brother "thanks Seth, but seriously, it doesn't matter"

"You say that Lee, but I know how it affects you"

"Look Seth, I honestly can't say I agree with you because it doesn't, let just eat- want to watch some TV?" rolling his eyes at her he nodded, picking up the plates of pizza and walking in before her. She sighed; glad he dropped the subject even though she knew he was only trying to help. She just needed him to understand that she didn't need him like that; she can make it by on her own, even if she knows she won't be able to be a mother.

Not that she wanted to now anyway, she was only 22, that was still too young for her, and who the fuck would want to be with a girl like her?

She stood up and started to walk out the kitchen only to be stopped by the noise of the back door that opened to the kitchen. She frowned when Jacob looked up at her and smiled. She raised her brows at him and shrugged before turning around, only to be turned by him as he gripped her wrist, forcing her to turn around in confusion.

"Leah, wait" he was rejoicing in the fact that she hadn't pulled away from his unexpected touch as his wolf purred in excitement, he pushed his wolf away as he cleared his throat and looked into Leah's confused eyes "I wanted to ask if you were okay? Paul's a dick and-"

"I'm fine… there's no need for- for _this_" she gestured her hand between them and at the way his hand gripped her elbow still and Jacob, even though he didn't want to, slowly let her elbow go, letting his fingers linger against her warm skin.

"Yes there is, you're my Beta and I care" she didn't know what she was supposed to say, she knew it wasn't true. He couldn't care about her enough to ask her how she was, it's not like this is the first time Paul and her have a fight, and he's never cared enough to ask her. What's so different now?

"Well… there's no need to… it's not like I'm not used to anything Paul says" shrugging, Leah took a step back, watching Jake's poker face "you came to eat remember? Don't worry about me" the she-wolf turned and walked into the living room, sat on the couch next to Seth and grabbed a pizza from the plate, trying to ignore the way Jacob walked in after her, ruffling Seth's hair before grabbing a pizza and sitting down in the middle of the couch, between both Clearwater's.

Leah wasn't sure, but it seemed to her that Jacob sat closer to her than he would usually, squashing her to the arm of the couch. Even when she reached for more pizza it seemed as if she had to squeeze her butt back in the couch. She turned to Jacob and pressed her palm on his arm "move over Jake" looking at Leah, he gave her a smile and moved a little. She frowned and shuffled around a little getting the space she needed, she looked over at Seth and saw that he had fallen asleep with his plate of pizza on his lap. _Seriously_? What was she supposed to do now?

"He did seem tired" Jacob spoke, taking the plate from Seth's lap and placing it on the coffee table, Leah stood up, taking the two empty plates in her hands and nodding to Jacob "yeah, he's been patrolling a lot" she knew she was the one who had agreed with Jake to double patrol's but she couldn't hep regret not thinking of her little brother.

"You want me to cut some time off him" Jacob stated, hopping off the couch, leaving Seth to sleep as he followed Leah inside the kitchen "I get it, he's still young and he needs to be focused on studies, so do Collin and Brady- I'll have to talk to those three soon" Leah turned to Jacob and frowned in confusion "you'd do that?"

"Yeah, of course. Why is that such a surprise to you?" Jacob looked over at Leah who had turned around, leaning onto the sink she sighed and shrugged "I guess I just didn't expect it" cracking a smile at her Jacob lowered his head before looking up at her making her heart beat faster. _No_, she thought to herself, _it's just Jacob._

"You don't expect a lot of things from me Leah" his smirk matched his face as he stared at her, she couldn't doubt the way her brain became empty, not a single thought going through her mind as she looked at his handsome features.

Jacob noticed Leah was acting different, and he was going to punish Paul for hurting her, he noticed the way her heart skipped a beat when he took a step towards her "are you sure you're okay… after Paul? I just don't understand why he's always trying to get at you… did you do something to him when you were younger?" looking at Leah curiously, Jake tilted his head and leaned on the counter right next to her. She turned around and kept herself busy with cleaning the dishes.

"No. And if I did, I wouldn't remember" Leah shrugged and ignored how Jacob raised his arm to scratch his chin as he sighed, still unsure about why Paul has always had it in for Leah "oh well… he's still a douche" looking up at Jacob, Leah couldn't help but smile at him "yeah, that he is" she nodded and continued to place the plates on the drying rack.

"So… I'll see you later?" Jacob was tempted to walk up to her and just touch her. He didn't care how, or where, Jake just wanted the feeling of her skin on his and he was going to go crazy if he stood in the same room as her for another second without being able to be near her.

"Yeah, sure…" Leah was confused about the way Jake was acting but she was more confused about the way her inner wold was feeling about the fact of having Jake in the room. She wanted him close but Leah, personally, wanted him to leave because she hated that her wolf was becoming conformable with him around.

"Okay, um… bye Leah" deciding to walk out the back door, Jacob walked passed Leah and kept his eyes on her face till she looked up at him and caught his eyes. Neither able to take their eyes off each other. Jacob gave Leah a smile and lightly nudged Leah's bare arm with his fist in a playful punch. Leah, not knowing what to do, she frowned with a confused smile and watched as Jake ran out quickly, making his way down their garden, into the forest.

"Okay…" Leah muttered to herself as she took in a deep breath, locking the back door, she made her way to the living room to wake up Seth and get him upstairs. But what she hadn't realised during her exchange with Jake in the kitchen, was that Seth had already woken up, seen the way his friend and sister were looking at each other before running upstairs in surprise and shock.

He had never noticed they his Alpha had had a thing for his sister and it made him confused… and angry. He was angry at Jake for considering Leah like that even when he still had the chance of imprinting… and Seth was not able to think of him and his sister together… like _that_.

Shuddering at just the thought of that, Seth laid himself on his bed and tried to ignore Leah's footsteps as she walked into his room. He opened his eyes and looked at his sister "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing just thought to check up on you…"

"Leah, do you like Jake?" the words were out of his mouth before he was able to stop them. Leah was so shocked she frowned and pulled her head back I surprise at Seth's question "what do you mean Seth?" Seth turned around onto his back and shrugged "well… I saw the way you and him- like- in the kitchen" he wasn't able to put it into words cause he had no idea _what _it was that had happened in the kitchen.

"I have no idea what you're on about, it's Jacob for god's sake" frowning at Seth, she backed out of the room and stood by the door "we were just talking Seth, nothing more- just go to sleep" rolling his eyes, Seth nodded at his sister dropping the subject. He didn't entirely believe her but he believed that only in time will tell.

No wanting to think about it anymore, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-/-

He turned over onto his side and sighed. He couldn't stop his brain from working to allow him to fall asleep. Thoughts of the she-wolf running through his mind, he wasn't able to stop the way they looked at each other from earlier and he wanted to see her again.

Turning to the open window, he bit his lip not knowing what her reaction would be if he did go to see her now. Would she be glad to see him? Or would she just kick him out and send him back here, to his lonely bed?

"Fuck it" he sat up and jumped out of the opened window and began to walk through the forest, going towards the beach. He didn't want to risk going to her and being rejected yet so deciding to leave his room before he goes crazy, Jacob made his way to the beach.

When he got to the shore, he could have sworn he smelt her. Leah was _here_. Turning in the direction her scent was lingering, he started to make his way towards her before stopping at the sight before him.

_Holy crap._

O_o

**REVIEW! ;)**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to reply to an anonymous reviewer, I don't know if you're still reading but if you are, I would like to clarify your question on the Cullen's … I understand what you are saying but this is FFiction so it shouldn't really matter, especially because my story is blackwater =) LoL. I don't want to focus on the Cullen's, and unless I was, I would have changed my whole story… sorry about the confusion but once again, this is a blackwater story.**

**Thank you guys for following and adding my story to alerts! Especially to those who reviewed, you're all great!:-**

**Destind627, booklover, alphab, brankel1, JTCA, Happy2BeeMe, Beauty Eclipsed, twilightnaley19, gabycaldemeraz, LeoHowardLover1992, Firefly-class, 'me', and the two 'guests'! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

-/-

She was so close to falling asleep. So _close_, but something was pulling at her chest, and she could feel her wolf starting to rise to the surface, wanting to get out of her human skin. So getting out of bed, she left home and phased, not wanting to acknowledge the guys when she phased. Although she couldn't ignore them… not Paul anyway.

"_What are you doing here? It's not your shift for god's sake" _

"_Shut up bitch face"_ the only she-wolf muttered, and Paul, not being able to help himself and growled at her response, making her rolls her eyes.

"_Everyone knows you're the only _real_ bitch here Leah" _Jared, who was phased with Paul, snorted and an image of Leah's wolf flicked through his mind. Not answering to any of them, she phased out and ran to the only place she felt she wanted to be at the moment. Running to the shore, she was about to dive in but changed her mind, instead she stood till her calves were in the cold water of First beach. Pulling the shirt previously owned by her father, over her head and through her arms, she covered her naked body.

Leah had no idea she was being watched. How she didn't sense it, she had no idea. Leah was so embarrassed and shocked at what she saw when she heard the heartbeat of a familiar wolf accelerate, she couldn't do anything but gasp. Jacob couldn't help his heart. At the sight of Leah, naked, his heart went out of control and his brain went blank.

"_Jacob_?"

"Uh…"

"What are you doing here? I didn't even see you standing there. How long have you been… standing there?" holding down the front of the shirt so it didn't fly up with the wind, she turned around and faced Jacob's stone- like body and pushed her hair out of her face.

"L-Leah… I-" looking away, Leah cursed herself for not being attentive enough to notice him there. What if he could have been Seth? She shook her head at the thought and frowned at the still shocked alpha "never mind, I'll leave" she turned away from him and started walking in the opposite direction. Jacob was watching her, wanting to be able to run after her and apologise. He wasn't sure for what though… maybe seeing her naked? It wasn't until Jacob heard the howl of a wolf till he snapped out of it and started walking to Leah.

"Leah, wait!" she ignored him and the howl, as she made her way home. She didn't want to go there but that was the only place she knew she'd be able to be alone.

"Leah!"

_That_ wasn't Jacob's voice. She froze in her spot and slowly turned to look behind her to see Sam Uley running towards her. She held back a growl when his eyes racked over her body and she glared at him "what do you want Sam?" Leah could tell Jacob was still there, watching the two as if he was waiting for something to happen. She wishes he would leave her alone now, it was weird the way he was making her feel and she wasn't used to it. She bit the inside of her cheek and waited for Sam to speak as he breathed out heavily and ran a hand down the back of his neck.

"I wanted to talk to you…" she knew she hated the sound of those words. She didn't want him to talk to her about _anything_; there was nothing for him to say to her. Shaking her head, she took a step back, getting ready to cut him off before he had a chance to speak.

"Please, just hear me out Leah- look, I'm sorry about the guys. Paul's just- he's sorry, don't let anything he says get to-"

"Excuse me?" she was shocked at the words she believed where coming out of his mouth "you think I don't know every single word coming out of your mouth is all bullshit?" she didn't want to be having this conversation with Sam, not now, not ever. He had no idea what she goes through every time there was a pack meeting or when they were 'hanging' out "Paul is sorry? Really _Sam_? How about you take your bitch-ass apology, shove it up your ass then pull it out and shove it up Paul's ass"

Sam sighed in frustration and shook his head at her. Why was she being so difficult for? "I understand you're mad Leah-"

"Please Sam. Just do us both a favour and go home" she didn't even know how he found her, he wasn't meant to be patrolling but he must have been there when she phased in.

"Not until you listen to me properly"

"Listen to what? To the way you sit here whining about how 'caught up' I am over you? Well guess what _Sam_; I am not caught up over you. You and your huge ass ego can go suck balls because I don't care about you. I was over you long ago" Leah was so annoyed, she was about to spill everything right then and there but she held herself together and didn't continue. If she did, she would have ruined the wall she'd built over the last year and break in front of the last man she'd want to lose it in front of.

"What? I- I- Leah, I just… I want you to be happy again-"

"Then leave me the hell alone" not wanting to continue this conversation with him, she turned around and took a step away from him only to have her arm caught in a vice grip as she was spun around unexpectedly. She had to place her hands on his chest for balance and she growled at him.

Before she was able to do or say anything, Jacob was there and he was standing by her side, growling at Sam. She never thought she'd ever see the day she'd be grateful for her alpha's presence.

"Let her go Sam" Jacob had been watching them from afar even when his wolf detested the fact that Leah was standing alone with Sam while he was further down the beach from her. He had never felt such aggression coming from his inner wolf before and he was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to control it and phase and hurt Leah. Realising that Sam hadn't let go of Leah's arm yet, Jacob shoved Sam back, effectively forcing him to remove his grip from Leah.

"Jacob don't-"

"It's okay Leah, I got this" she was shocked at his tone. He was angry… really angry. As she gaped at him like a fish, Jacob turned to glare at Sam "don't touch her again. And if she doesn't want to talk to you, then just freaking walk _away_" Sam's body shook as he growled out at Jacob "it's between me and Leah Jacob, this has nothing to do with you"

"The hell it doesn't!" Leah wanted to just slap them both and tell them both to just leave her alone, Sam didn't have a right to force her to do something she didn't want to do and Jacob had no right to start a fight over her. No matter how selfish that sounded, she hated that he, once again, has saved her from one of the guys. "Leah is my beta, I have every right to make sure she is okay" grounding his teeth, Jacob didn't know how long he could put up with that excuse. Yes, Leah is his beta, but lately she's been more than that, at least to him she has.

"Seriously, just chill, both of you" she rolled her eyes and tried to pull Jacob back because there was no way in hell was she going to touch Sam, even just to pull him away. Jacob, she could handle, well at least that's what she had thought. When her fingers wrapped around his thick bicep muscle she felt a jolt through her entire body and she knew that was no good.

Though, it was enough to bring Jacob out of his angry haze as he turned to her and opened his mouth to say something but only a heavy breath of surprise came out of him and Leah immediately removed her hand from his skin.

"You should just go Sam, Emily would start to worry" Leah said, not turning to him yet she could notice the way Sam watched the two as they looked at each other. He was mad that they both forgot about what he had to say to Leah, he was only going to ask her to go see Emily because she had important news to tell her cousin.

"Speaking of Emily, she wanted to talk to you Leah, maybe you can drop by one day?"

"Hmm" she wasn't sure at what she had agreed to at the moment, she just wanted Sam gone. In the distance, she heard Paul and Jared shouting to Sam. She snapped her gaze from Jacob and turned to watch Sam run to his friends as he explained to them what happened. They had known he had come to talk to her, and they let him. They couldn't see that she didn't want anything to do with him, ever. They were all selfish and she hated them all. All they ever did was bag her out, why couldn't they notice that it was Sam's fault she is the way she is?

Huffing, she turned to Jacob and she wasn't sure why, but her heart skipped a beat when she noticed his eyes had not wavered from her face.

"Jacob-"

"Why did you let him touch you?" she frowned, leaning forward to him thinking she had seen a change in his eye colour for a split second. Shaking her head quickly, she glared at Jacob "you think I wanted him to do that? Gosh, just leave. Me. Alone" she emphasised those last three words, hoping that he would do as she wanted.

"I can't do that, wouldn't want a repeat now would we?"

"We? Jacob, you have no right to say what gets to happen in my life"

"It doesn't matter, Sam shouldn't be able to touch you and force you to listen to his rubbish"

"Yeah, well welcome to my life" rolling her eyes, Leah started walking. This time Jacob didn't stop her, instead, he followed her, keeping up with her pace.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her curiously, not missing the way her long shirt blew in the wind. He looked down at her, waiting for a response and when she didn't say a word he moved a little closer, till her was able to feel the heat of her skin "you don't have to listen to his rubbish you know"

"Please, you have no idea what you're on about"

"Trust me; I know more than you think Leah"

"I beg to differ" sarcasm dripping from her voice as she turned to him and glared. Jacob, not affected by her attitude, raised his brow at her and turned away from her before looking back at her "I know that you let what Paul says get to you" she wanted to scream at him, tell him to leave her alone again but he just shook his head at her, holding his finger to her lips. They stopped walking fast as Jacob continued to speak, not letting Leah interrupt him.

"You hate the fact that we've combined packs because that means you're able to hear Sam's thoughts about Emily. When you told Sam you're over him, you were saying the truth. I know you weren't lying because you're mad at Emily. Emily was the one who betrayed you more than he did; because she was you're sister. You think you hide your feelings pretty well from everyone but not from me, I know you Leah and I know it hurts you knowing you're bound to this life" they had stopped moving completely and Leah was honestly shocked. She didn't expect him to get it all right, especially the Emily part.

"Okay. You said it, what now Jacob? Huh? What do you want me to do about it? Sit here and mope like a dumbass because my life is so shitty?" she slapped his hand away from her and shoved him back. She fought the angry tears back as she looked to the pavement "you think laying it out all on the table will make everything all better? Well, newsflash Jacob, it _won't_"

"I was only trying to make you see that I do know things, I know you. _I_ _get you_" taking in a shaky breath, she looked back at him and shook her head "no… you think you get me, you just don't. No one ever will" he was about to say something to her, but she was gone. As fast as she could, she was running leaving Jacob as he swore to himself for being so stupid and letting her run off- _again_.

He started chasing after her, but he couldn't catch up so he let her run ahead of him. He would get back to her, he wasn't going to leave it like that, he _won't_. Jacob was adamant at letting her think he didn't understand her, that he didn't care. Because he did. He and his wolf cared so freaking much that it was making him lose it.

"Damnit Leah" he sighed to himself and started making his way to the Clearwater's. He wasn't going to force her to talk to him; Jacob decided to give her some time and space before he thought to tell her what's been bugging him. So phasing in wolf form, he effectively blocked out the guys and they instantly knew not to disturb him as he placed his large wolf head on his paws and closed his eyes, listening intently to the movements inside the window above his head.

He knew Leah wasn't in her room yet, he could hear the shower running, meaning she was obviously having a shower. His chest rumbled as he tried to keep his thoughts clean as he patiently waited for her to get to bed so he could hear her heart beat to know she was okay.

Breathing a sigh of relief when the mattress squeaked as she got in bed, Jacob nestled his nose in his paw, getting ready to sleep. Until her heard it. She sniffled. Leah Clearwater was sniffling which only meant one thing, she was _crying_.

His heart clenched as he listened from outside her window. Leah didn't know he was out there, she hadn't realised there was a large russet wolf laying outside her window as if spying on her so she had thought it was safe to let it all go. To let the frustration of having to deal with her father's death, Paul's stupidity and Sam's selfishness, hell, even Jacob's confusing feelings. She let herself cry as she thought about it all. After a couple of seconds, Leah wiped her eyes and closed them, trying to stop the last few tears from falling when she bolted upright in her bed and screamed. Loudly.

"Shh, shh, it's just me. Jake" he whispered in the darkness of her room, he had cut her scream off almost instantly by closing his palm over her mouth. She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling sharply as she stared into his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she demanded angrily, shoving his hand off her mouth "I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"I did…"

"Then why are you here, in my room?"

"Because I heard you sniffling" he was still whispering as he crouched in front of her as she sat on her bed. Leah rolled her eyes, about to open her mouth to deny his assumption before she was cut off by his sigh "don't deny it Leah, I _heard_ you" Jacob was slowly placing his hand on the side of her blanket covered thigh as he looked up at her.

"What the hell do you want from me Jacob? Do you like seeing me miserable? Haven't you had enough for one day?" Jacob was taken aback by her words and he couldn't help but feel a sting in his stomach "I don't like to see you miserable Leah, that's why I'm here… I want to- to help you"

"_Help_ me? Really Jacob? That's the best excuse you have?" Leah scoffed and shook her head as she turned away from him "it's not an excuse- look Leah, can't you just try and understand that you're not alone here?" it wasn't only his words that caused her to snap her head towards him, it was also the fact that she felt the heat and electricity coming from his hand as he placed it over her thigh. Jacob hadn't even realised what he was doing, it just felt natural to be touching her.

When all that Leah did was stare into his eyes, Jacob sat up higher so that their faces were at the same level and bit the inside of his cheek almost nervously. He wanted to kiss her so bad and he was sure she could hear his heart beating harshly against his ribs.

"You don't know me enough to care" she had broken the silence with her gentle words. And that scared Jake. She sounded so innocent, so un-Leah- like and it was not right. She had no venom in her statement and Jake was sure there was more to those words that she would have wanted to let on.

"I know enough" his knees shuffled, moving him closer to her, their eyes not breaking contact, that was until Leah's eyes fell to his hand as he moved it to her waist "does that bother you?" she didn't know if he was talking about his hand or the fact that he knew her more than she'd like to admit. Because they both knew, he did know her enough to care, but _why_? Why did he choose to care now?

Jacob leaned his head forward, getting closer and closer to her lips. He wanted to press his lips to hers so bad, just as he closed his eyes and felt the tips of her lips against his, she spoke, effectively stopping his movements. His eyes opened as he watched her watch him, though he still hadn't moved away from her.

"Uh… I- I'm not sure yet" Leah spoke quietly, lowering her head unsure of what was happening. If she hadn't spoken, they would have kissed… she still wasn't sure how she should feel about that. Jacob's lips were as soft as they lightly brushed her lips and she was shocked at the way he made her heart beat faster. Jacob nodded, not understanding her hesitation until she looked back up at him. He removed his hand and sat back, effectively moving away from Leah's heated skin.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable" he stated, feeling shy for the way he touched her, almost kissing her too "you're in my room in the middle of the night without my permission" she dead panned and regretted it immediately. With one look at his face, she felt guilt swarm through her. All Jacob was thinking was why she had to be so bitchy about the fact that he cared. It stung him in his chest when she said those words. Now, he just felt as if he was intruding on her, being there when she didn't even want him there.

"I can leave if it's making you uncomfortable" he didn't want to leave her though, not knowing if she was going to start crying without him there, he didn't want to know about her hurting over things that shouldn't make her hurt. He wasn't one hundred precent sure about what it was that made her cry but he was determined to not let it happen again.

"Would you honestly leave?" she didn't want him to leave, she was just curious about if he would listen to her or continue to ignore her request as he had done all day and followed her. It still baffled Leah why even though he said he cared, she was curious about why he did. Jacob had never shown interest in her and even though it was unusual she couldn't lie and say she didn't like it.

It had been way too long since someone had shown interest in her and Leah missed the feeling of it "yeah, I would" standing up, Jacob felt that it was getting awkward staying when he could tell from Leah's words she didn't want him in her room.

"Oh… you're really leaving?" with furrowed brows, Jacob looked down at Leah and sighed "you either want me to stay or not"

"I- well, you know what? Just go" she was surprised at his sharp response and waved him off. Feeling confused as ever, Jacob ran his hand through his hair in frustration and walked to her window "that's all you needed to say Leah, no need to speak in code" she wasn't able to respond to him because he was already gone, out her window and into the night air.

Feeling her heart beating fast in her chest, Leah flopped back into her pillows and sighed, covering her face with her arm as she supressed a groan. She couldn't believe he had heard her crying, yet… what was weirder, was the fact that he had heard her. She was pretty sure she had muffled the sounds coming out of her into her pillow. Was he spying on her?

Shaking off the paranoia that started to settle in her mind, she turned to her window and scoffed "I do _not_ speak in code"

She tried closing her eyes to fall asleep but the whole night, she tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Her wolf was becoming restless and there was only one explanation:

_Jacob Black._

O_o

**REVIEW! ;)**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's great knowing you guys are enjoying my story! Thank you all for the encouragement and support!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:-**

**Twilightnaley19, brankel1, , THEPrincessx, JTCA, gabycaldemeraz, Firefly-class, Blackwater-fan07 and Nnikkipooo**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

-/-

One week had past and Jacob was sure Leah was avoiding him. He had asked Seth about what had her so busy one day, when they were hanging out in his but all Jake got was a shrug. Seth had an idea about Jake's feelings for Leah, it wasn't the first time he had asked the young wolf about his sister and the fact that Jacob patrolled around his house was pretty obvious. And not to mention the looks Jacob would throw at Leah when they were in the same room.

Jacob had no idea Seth knew, but today, Seth wanted to confront Jake and make sure that it was nothing serious. Seth looked at Jacob's hard expression and frowned at his friend "you don't like… have a thing for my sister do you Jake?"

"What? No! No, I don't" the fact that he had answered so quickly made Seth nervous. Jacob was never a good liar and Seth could read right through him. Jacob hated that Seth was scrutinising his face, in a nervous manner, Jake walked around his garage, placing his tools in their right place as Seth huffed in annoyance.

"Damnit Jacob! That's my _sister_" Seth was so tempted to hit his friend, but he didn't… he wouldn't yet anyway "I can't believe you would do this"

"Shut up Seth, someone will hear you" walking in closer to his Alpha, Seth glared at him "I swear on Taha Aki, if you dare try anything with her-"

"I won't. You don't need to worry about that Seth, she doesn't want me" biting his lip, Seth was confused about how he should feel. On one hand, Jacob was his friend, his brother and Alpha, he respected Jake very much and he didn't like to see him so miserable. The fact that he was becoming miserable over his sister was creepy. Seth didn't want to feel bad about that because Jacob's feelings look risky, especially because he seemed to want to be with Leah.

On the other hand, Leah is his sister and Seth always put family first. If Leah didn't want Jake, he would back her up "if she doesn't want it, then just leave her alone Jake" Jacob looked up at Seth from his tools and frowned "that's the thing, I did. There's no point talking about it so let's just drop it"

"Sure. Look, if it's worth anything, Leah hasn't been herself lately. Man… I hear her crying at night. Leah _never_ cries"

"Whatever you do Seth, don't leave her alone. She needs you" nodding at his friend, Seth backed out of the garage and waved "I have to go, promised mum to help with grocery shopping"

Once Seth left, Jacob couldn't stop thinking about Leah. He wanted to see her so bad. It was unfair to his wolf. He had to feel her close and this past week had been _hell_.

Leah stood, staring at the back door. She had heard every single word that Jacob and her brother had said about her and it made her mad and upset. First of all, she had no idea Seth could hear her crying, and it annoyed her that he had gone and told Jacob. Why would he do that? Jacob has already heard her cry, he didn't need to know anything else about it.

"Are you okay Leah?" she jumped in surprise at Billy's voice and swallowed, her throat feeling dry.

"Y-yeah.. I- I have to go" she didn't wait for his response; she turned around and ran out the front door. She didn't stop running till she was at the cliffs. She honestly had no idea what she was supposed to feel about the fact that Jake _wants_ her…

It was a windy day today, and letting herself sit on the edge of the cliff, she breathed in and forced the tears back. Leah's wolf had forced her multiple times to get to Jacob's house where she knew he has been unless he was patrolling and she wouldn't allow herself to give in… until today. She regretted giving in and going, because knowing now what Jacob's intentions were, she could already feel herself finding it harder to stay away.

Leah stood up and started making her way home, cutting through to the forest. She didn't bother phasing as she walked at a human pace. If she had waited just for a little while, he would have caught her.

Her scent still lingered in the air as he ran up to the cliff. Jacob had thought he was going crazy smelling her scent when he walked inside to get something to eat but when he asked his father he was out the door, following her scent into the forest and to the cliffs. He turned around and gripped his hair in frustration "_damnit_" growling he tried sniffing out the air for her scent again but the wind was so strong that it had spread her scent all around the area and it made it harder for him to detect what direction she had gone off to.

Leah hadn't realised she wasn't alone in the forest. She was too busy thinking of ways she was going to tell her brother off for bringing up her crying to their Alpha, Seth had no right to tell Jacob what happens in their home. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she jumped before taking a defensive crouch when she heard a growl.

"What are you doing here Leah?"

_Just my freaking luck._ Leah wasn't in the mood for bickering so she shrugged and started walking away from her pack 'brother' "what I wrong with you? I asked you a question"

"I honestly couldn't care less Paul" she sucked in a breath when she felt his hot fingers wrap around her wrist, she tried to yank her arm back but he wouldn't let her. He glared into her eyes as his lip curled back "you should Leah-"

"Well I don't! So let me the fuck _go_" she pulled her arm out of his grasp and he let her go. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and started walking away from him "it's not safe out here for you to be alone Leah. Just listen to me for once"

She turned around and smirked at him "please bitch face, I can take care of myself" he growled at her response and growled. He was so annoyed at the way she acts, always so stubborn not caring about what other people think or feel. All he was doing was looking out for her and she throws it back in his face. Paul has always known he's a dick to her but he just couldn't help himself. It was kind of a way he shows that he _does_ care… she's pack anyway.

Leah was so confused at Paul's words. Is he trying to show his concern for her safety? Hell must have frozen over "no, Leah. You can't. You may be stronger than an average human but you can't defend yourself, especially when there are freaking leeches in town"

"Just leave me alone"

"Why are you being so freaking _stubborn?_" she frowned at him and folded her arm "why do you give a shit? I'm sure you'd be better off without me anyway, just leave me"

Leah turned around and started walking away from him. Paul was getting red with rage as he watched her walk away "you're such a bitch! I look out for you and this is how you act? Fine. Go- get bitten! I. doesn't. Care."

Leah scoffed and ignored him as she continued walking into the forest to get home. She had no idea what just happened but she tried to ignore it. Turning around when she heard Paul's footsteps behind her, Leah growled at him "I told you to leave me alone Paul" only Paul wasn't there… not anymore, she caught red eyes with her hazel brown one's and growled loudly.

Leah had no time to move as the leech ran at full speed towards her and hit her right on her chest, forcing her through the air and into a tree across from her. Her back hit hard and she screamed as the bark scraped through her shirt and into her skin.

"Fucking leech!" she stood up and started running towards the bloodsucker but she was being pushed away. Making her land on her butt as she growled. Thinking it was another leech, Leah started to get up but she stopped when she realised it was Paul. He had his jaws around the leech's neck and he was snarling.

Out of the blue, Leah spotted Jacob running towards them before he leaped and phased mid-air as he helped Paul finish off the leech. Trembling from the pain in her back, Leah fell back and groaned in pain. She should have listened to Paul, even though she'll never admit it out loud, she wishes she had listened to Paul and left the forest. It honestly felt like a vertebrae was broken, even though she wouldn't be able to move at all if that was true.

"Light it up" Leah tried sitting up from her position on the floor at the sound of Jacob's voice but she couldn't. So she cursed instead.

"Leah?" he was crouched naked at her side as he placed his fingers on her shoulder, trying to figure out if she was okay or not.

"What is wrong with you Paul? You don't just knock people out like that" she glared at Paul who was still in wolf form and he huffed. _Here we go again, I help her and she tells me off. What the hell is wrong with her?_

"Are you okay Leah? He didn't push you too hard did he?"

"I don't know, the leech had my back into a tree before. Can you lift me up? I think I have splinters" Jacob nodded and pulled Leah up gently, he helped her raise her shirt up and he looked at her back and bit back a growl. Leah had no idea what he was growling about, she hoped it wasn't that bad. She averted her eyes from his junk as he moved to sit behind her.

"You have a few… I'm going to take them our okay?" she nodded and winced when Jacob placed his fingers over a splinter that stung. It was big enough for him to catch between his fingers and pull out. He did this to another four times and stared at her back as he made sure he got them all out. Leah looked at him over her shoulder "did you get them all out?" Jacob nodded and placed his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumb over her soft skin.

Leah shivered and looked down at her legs as she tried to get the courage to stop him "Leah…." His husky voice surprised her as she felt his breath at her neck. Leah held her breath as her heart beat erratically against her ribs when she felt his pursed lips brush against her skin.

"You came back"

"I-… I Jacob-"

"Are you okay? From the fall I mean?" Leah nodded and felt Jacob cover her back, though, she didn't see how reluctant he was to do so.

"Yeah, my back still aches…" Leah was about to stand but Jacob stopped her "Leah wait… you came over, why?"

Ignoring the fact he was still naked, Jacob sat next to her so he was able to look at her face. Leah wanted to tell him, tell him that she missed him but she couldn't. She wouldn't and she didn't like the fact of being the one to say it first "my wolf… there like this pull… a connection to you and I know you can feel it Jacob. This past week… it forces me to try and get to you but I couldn't do it- the way you've been acting it's confusing and I hate not knowing why I fell like this"

"You feel it too?" Jacob stared at Leah wide eyed as she explained to him. Leah nodded and Jacob breathed heavily "you don't… you honestly have no idea how good it feels knowing you feel it too Leah"

"I don't get it" Leah wasn't as relived as Jacob. It wasn't a surprise he could feel it, maybe that's why he started to care? Because of his wolf?

"It's our wolves, they are trying to tell us… to tell us what we should do. Leah, I can't explain what happens to me when I see you" she could feel her heart rate pick up once again. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, so instead she stared at the bird as it landed on a long before chirping and flying away.

"So it's because of your wolf that you… that you feel these things when you're near me? Because honestly Jacob, I wouldn't find it so hard to stay away from you if it wasn't for my wolf-" seeing the crestfallen look on his face, Leah internally smacked herself and continued to speak to try and get him to understand what she really meant "-I mean, my feelings… they wouldn't be so strong if it wasn't for my wolf"

Jacob nodded, lifting his hand up to place it on her neck, he gazed at her before whispering quietly "I missed you this whole week… I was such a mess"

His words made her heart do weird things as he stroked her face gently "Jacob, I don't know what's happening" she spoke honestly and Jacob smiled crookedly at her "I guess that makes two of us. I do know what I want Leah"

"I- uh… I heard you and Seth talking" she blurted out. She wasn't sure if she was meant to do that but it was too late, it's not like he hadn't known she was at his house "is that why you left?" she nodded and Jacob felt his cheeks get warmer.

"Did you hear everything?" she nodded and couldn't help but smirk at him, he was getting embarrassed and Leah found it cute "oh… I- well"

"I don't think I'll be able to stay away Jake"

"I was never able to stay away"

Leah rolled her eyes and Jacob grinned. They both knew that was corny but it didn't stop the butterflies from erupting inside Leah's gut "but- the whole week-"

"I was convinced you didn't want me…"

"I was confused. The way you were acting was different… and weird and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I needed time"

"Now that we've cleared that up, I think we should go. I can't be sitting naked around here" Leah cleared her throat and attempted to stand before Jacob grabbed her sides and held her up and placed her on her feet "can you walk Leah?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she smiled and nodded to him, actually feeling relieved for getting her feelings out in the open to him. Leah wasn't planning on telling him so much about her feelings but she couldn't help herself. Something about Jacob forced her to be so… mushy. She was still deciding if she approved of that or not.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home" she answered in an obvious tone. Jacob shook his head and chuckled darkly "I don't think so Lee, I won't let you go home on your own. I'll walk you" before she was able to say anything to him, he was phased and sauntering up towards her.

"Right… um, thanks for saving me with Paul before" in his mind, Jacob could hear Paul scoffing at her mentality. If she had listened to him, Leah wouldn't have been hurt.

"_You can't expect her to trust you and be nice to you after the way you guys treat her_" Paul huffed at his alpha and disagreed "_it doesn't matter. When someone is looking out for you the decent thing to do would be to listen to them_"

Jacob huffed and blocked the guys out as they talked about the events that just happened as they all talked to Paul about not picking fights with Leah if he wanted her to be nice with him. It's just not Paul's fault he doesn't understand the mind of women.

Jacob tilted his head towards Leah and looked down at her. Her shirt was a V-neck so he was able to see the tops of her cleavage as she walked. He couldn't help but purr at the feeling at having Leah so close to him again. He well and truly did miss her. And for the first time, Jacob didn't care that the guys could hear his thoughts.

-/-

"Thanks Jake" Leah raised her hand slowly and pushed her fingers into the fur of his cheeks and Jacob leaned into her hand as he closed his eyes, making a content purr in the back of his throat.

"I'll see you later" she scratched him on more time before walking in through the back door and sighing in relief. She was finally home and she was _hungry_.

"Leah? Lee, are you okay? I saw what happened with the leech earlier – are you okay?" Leah turned around in time to be caught in Seth's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. She yelped and flinched when his arms squeezed her back "sorry, sorry!"

"Hey Seth, don't worry I'm fine, just a sore back. I'll be healed by tomorrow" Seth nodded and grabbed his sister's arm "I can't believe it was Paul that saved you Leah" Seth grinned at his sister as she continued eating while rolling her eyes.

"Does this mean I have to thank him?"

"Well… kinda, yeah" Seth grinned at her mockingly "you have to _thank_ Paul for _saving_ you. I'm glad you're okay sis" he patted her arm and she smiled at him even though he was teasing her about Paul.

"Oh, Seth!" Seth stopped and turned to his sister before he was out of the kitchen. Leah walked up to him and punched his arm "ouch! Man, Lee!"

"That's for telling Jacob about me in his garage. I do _not_ cry at night" recognition hit his features and Seth winced "but Lee, I _hear_ you. Are you sure you're okay?"

She sighed, knowing she couldn't fool Seth "I am.. I just, this past week has been really annoying" Seth nodded and took a step back as if he was about to run out of the kitchen. Leah frowned at him before he had even started talking "a certain alpha wouldn't have anything to do with that, right?"

"Get lost you shit head!" Leah attempted to throw a lemon at him but he was already running up the stairs to his room, laughing hysterically.

Seth couldn't be mad at Jacob; he knew that if Leah wanted it, she'd be with Jake. And even though it was creepy, he had already noticed the difference with his sister. She already seemed…. Contented with whatever her and Jacob talked about. He was just glad he was able to block Jacob's thoughts out before they got really disgusting.

-/-

Now that there had been a leech on their territory, Jacob ordered his pack to keep a look out for more. They're shouldn't be any leeches around here anymore, but just to be cautious, Jacob has kept his pack on double patrols, except for Seth, Collin and Brady, at Leah's request of not keeping the pups exhausted so they were able to get school things done.

"_Paul, Jared, you guys can go- me and Em can run this patrol"_ they gratefully made their way home to each of their imprints.

"_Just cause I don't have an imprint Jake, doesn't mean I don't need rest" _Jacob snorted at his friend _"you've been asleep all day. You need you're daily run"_

"_Whatever man, just don't get all Leah creepy on me_"

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_You have a thing for her and you're gunna kill me with your feelings for her"_

"_Shut up and patrol" _

"_Ey, ey, captn'" _

Jacob wasn't sure how or when, but he was already at the Clearwater's house. He went to the same spot he sleeps in, under Leah's window and looked up. He could hear her heart beating evenly and he knew she was asleep. Turning around in satisfaction, he left her and started running his patrol.

Jacob knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight from the excitement of seeing Leah tomorrow.

"_Aw man, why'd I have to get stuck with your corny ass? Can I swap with Quil?_" Jacob barked at Embry who whined the entire night every time Jacob's mind drifted to the she-wolf.

It's not as if he could control his thoughts…

O_o

**REVIEW! ;)  
**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you all for your support, adding my story to favs and alerts and for reviewing:-**

**brankel1, twilightnaley19, JTCA, Nnikkipooo, fairgirl, Blackwater-fan07, gabycaldemeraz, THEPrincessx, Firefly-class**

**Thank you all for reading! You guys are awesome :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please, forgive any errors! xx**

-/-

"Jacob, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Leah whisper yelled at Jacob once he removed his cupped palm from her mouth, the hand he dragged her into the laundry, stayed around her waist as he closed the door and placed his finger over his mouth "shh, just wait-"

"Don't freaking sush me! They're going to know we've disappeared" chuckling at her as she slapped his hand away, Jacob took a step towards Leah and she found herself looking right at his face, his eyes twinkling in excitement. Her heart beat erratically as he slid his hand up her side till he had his arm resting on her shoulder as his palm sat comfortably on her neck.

"If you're going to keep yelling at me, they will find us Leah" he looked at his finger as it rubbed against her jaw before catching her gaze again "I've wanted to get you alone for so long- god you're beautiful" the heat rose up her neck to her cheeks and she bit her lip.

Jacob was a goner at that sight. His head leaned down and he caught her lips against his and he froze, just waiting to make sure that he hadn't crossed a line, when Leah's hands moved to grab onto the waist band of his pants, his lips moved slowly yet firmly against hers.

Leah wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing their bodies closer as she moved her own lips against Jacob's. It just wasn't enough. He needed to feel move of her, _taste_ more of her. Pulling away from her slightly, Jacob darted his tongue out and skimmed it across Leah's lips. She willingly parted her lips and gave Jacob the chance to push his tongue into her mouth.

Leah lifted her hands up from his waist and gripped onto his shoulder blades. Now, they were chest to chest and she could feel how much he wanted her as their hips bumped.

"Leah…"

"Hmm" she moaned, not being able to say his name back. She pulled back to open her eyes and stared right into his dark brown orbs as he gave her a look. She wasn't sure what it was, in his eyes, but it made her wolf purr and her heart race and she _liked_ it. She liked it a lot.

"_Leah_"

"Fuck!" Leah sat upright and snapped her head around way to fast. She slapped her hand over her face, covering her blurry eyes and tried to take deep breaths, calming herself. That surly couldn't have been a dream. It was just too _real_.

"What's wrong with you Lee?" a hot hand grabbed onto her wrist and she yelped back in total shock "don't do that!" she shoved her brother's chest and pressed her face into the couch, trying to control herself from her dream.

She smelt him before she saw him. Jacob walked into the living room and stared at Seth and Leah as he bit into the apple in his hand "is everything okay? Leah?" she looked over at him and she felt her mouth become dry.

"Everything's cool Jake" Seth said, still unsure what had happened to his sister. Seth stood up and walked into the kitchen, still not understanding what happened to Leah. He shrugged to himself dismissing it as a bad dream and swung open the fridge door to eat something, unaware of the way his Alpha was caressing his sister's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Leah whispered, her eyes open wide as she struggled to move away from his scorching warm hand as he stared into her eyes. He wasn't sure why she was suddenly being so shocked with him after what happened.

"Leah… what's wrong?"

Jacob moved closer to her, only stopping when he noticed her flinch away from him "I-I don't know…" Leah was still frazzled from her dream "I thought… Leah, I just th-" Jacob took a deep breath and moved back a cushion just as Seth walked into the room.

"Lee you hungry? There's some spaghetti in the fridge" ignoring the way Jacob and Leah were staring at each other, Seth sat on the single couch and turned the channel on the television as he fed himself.

"Can we talk?" Leah's mouth hung open, ready to shake her head and say it wasn't the right time. And for her, it wasn't. She wasn't thinking straight and having to be alone with Jacob after her dream was not right. Jacob gripped her hand, not caring about Seth and pulled her up. Leah quickly stood up on her feet and stared at Jacob with a mad expression on her face.

Jacob knew he hadn't hurt her, he was being gentle with her "serious talk Leah, come on" noticing Seth's eyes on them, Leah obediently walked behind Jacob fully aware of the way his hand fit into her own almost perfectly. If it wasn't for her suddenly sweaty palm, she would have kept her hand in his.

"Jacob-" she placed her hand on her hip, looking at him as he stood across her confused at the way she was acting with him.

"You had a dream… a bad one- something's got you worked up. You can tell me Leah, you know that right?" her mouth opened and closed three times before it shut as Jacob once again, placed his palm over her cheek and frowned at her sadly "you know when I-"

"_If you're going to keep yelling at me, they will find us Leah" he looked at his finger as it rubbed against her jaw before catching her gaze again "I've wanted to get you alone for so long- god you're beautiful" the heat rose up her neck to her cheeks and she bit her lip._

Leah gasped loudly, her eyes widening. She pushed onto his chest and Jacob stumbled back a step "honestly Leah, can you please tell me what is wrong?" Leah rubbed her hand over her face and pushed her hair back "it wasn't a dream, I was- I didn't know- Jacob how-"

"Hey, hey, just take a breath. What didn't you know?"

"I had a dream, the guys were over and I- a-and you- we-" seeing the smile on his face made Leah realized what she was saying "we died" she added quickly and Jacob's brows creased as he took a step towards her "we died?"

Leah nodded quickly, muttering "yep" as she looked into the house but she knew she wasn't going to be able to run inside "Leah, the guys were here- you fell asleep when we were watching a movie" Jacob hoped she wouldn't ask what movie they were watching, he wouldn't have any idea what it was for the life of him. He was distracted through it all with thoughts filled with Leah and Leah only.

"In this dream…"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well too bad, cause we're talking" Jacob shrugged his shoulders

"There are things I just can't say okay?" Leah hoped that her face hadn't heated up the way she assumed would happen when she thought about what it was she wasn't going to tell him about. Jacob sighed in frustration "why is it so hard for you to just open up to me? I thought we were improving on- on what it is we have. But now we're just taking further steps _back_"

"What do you mean? I have opened up!" she wasn't meant to shout but she couldn't help it when she started to feel defensive.

"Not admitting to me what has you acting so weird isn't opening up Leah"

"Like I said, some things I just can't say"

"Okay. Fine" she watched with a heavy head as he threw his hands up and turned around. She had a feeling he was about to walk away but he turned around in seconds, his hands were gripping her face and his lips were on hers.

Jacob just couldn't help himself. He wasn't about to walk away from her without knowing that they were okay, that he still had the same effect on her that she had on him. Her fingers lightly touched his jaw and it all came rushing back to her. The way he pushed her into the laundry and kissed her, making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time- to feel things that she had no idea she could feel.

Leah knew how intense it was to kiss Jacob but now that she knew it wasn't a dream and all that she felt was real, she couldn't help but kiss him back. His hands suddenly slipped from her face and slide down her back making her arch her back as she fell onto his chest. She pulled her face away from him and took in a deep breath "it wasn't a dream"

Jacob licked his lips and gave her a confused look. Leah placed her hands on his chest and stood properly as she looked at her fingers over his shirt "in the laundry…"

"That was what had you all worked up before? I-I thought we had died?" Leah covered her hand over her face in embarrassment when Jacob chuckled. He wrapped his fingers around her palm and pried her fingers away from her face "well… you see-"

"I just need to know how you feel Leah"

Leah stared at Jacob. She was pretty sure she knew how she felt but her wolf was making her feel differently things for him. She wanted Jake, after what happened between them in the laundry Leah just couldn't help but want to do more than just kiss him. Jacob met her stare head on and waited. He was hoping she would say what she wanted, say that she wanted _him_.

"I honestly don't think I can… yet"

"Why not?" Jake demanded, his brows creasing in annoyance. He wasn't hoping she'd tell him she loves him, he just needed to know how she really felt about him even if it was half of what he felt for her.

"Because what my wolf feels is different to what I feel"

"Care to elaborate?" Leah sighed and licked her lips; Jacob took a step towards her unconsciously and placed his hand on her hip as he waited for her to talk. Leah, about to take a step towards him herself, held herself back and let him touch her even though it wasn't helping her or her wolf stay calm enough to talk to him properly.

"Well… firstly, you know that- that my wolf wants you…" Jacob nodded, his thumb lightly squeezing her hip bone. Leah took in a deep breath and stared at his chest "I also want you- only in a different way to her… my wolf" she hated how she started to get nervous. It was something she wasn't used to, and neither was the attention Jacob had been giving her lately.

"What kind of different way?" his voice had gone husky and it made Leah bit her tongue as she attempted to suppress a shudder. She opened her mouth to reply "I-" she cut herself off when he took another step towards her, forcing her to bump into him when he nudged her forward.

"What kind of way?" he repeated and she bit her lip. Jacob dipped his head down to look into her eyes "you need to tell me Leah… I want to know" she couldn't stop staring into his eyes as he whispered to her.

"Jacob…" he raised his brows in question and waited for her to continue "if we're doing this, you have to promise me that you won't-" his lips cut her off effectively causing her heart to leap as he gripped her body closer to his and pressed his tongue through her lips. Jacob couldn't help but smile into the kiss when Leah met him half way and kissed him back, pressing her tongue against his.

"I can never hurt you Leah… I can't, I-I _won't_" the sincerity in his eyes made her want to believe him. And she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself along his body, giving her better access to his mouth.

It could have been minutes or hours that had passed but neither of them noticed or even cared. Pulling back, Jacob opened his eyes slowly and looked at Leah "you need to trust me"

"I do Jake, you know that"

"Not just as your Alpha. As Jake… you're…"

"As my what?" Leah waited to see what he would say, she knew what she wanted him to say but she wasn't sure he would.

"As you're guy" he shrugged his shoulders as if it was a casual thing to say but it didn't stop her heart from leaping or his cheeks from reddening. She couldn't help but smile at him, her fingers slipping down his neck, coming down to rest on his chest "do you mean that?" Leah stared at her hands for a second before looking up at him.

"Of course I do"

"Leah!" they both snapped out of their moment and pulled apart from each other. Seth rolled his eyes and opened the back door. It's not as if they were hiding from him, they've already shown his way too much for his liking. Seth didn't need to know how Leah and Jake felt about each other more than he already did, but he knew his sister wouldn't appreciate the guys making jokes about her and Jake.

Leah scratched her brow and cleared her throat awkwardly "y-yeah Seth?!" realizing her voice came out louder than it was supposed to, she groaned and shook her head at herself "shut up Jake" she whispered, feeling weird when he placed his hand on her lower back to pull her closer in front of her little brother.

"The guys are here" Seth stated before rolling his eyes and walking back inside. Leah sighed and grabbed Jacob's hand, stepping away from him "you don't want them to know, don't you?"

"Well… can't we keep this between us for a while? You know, just till we can figure it out ourselves, what this really is between us" Jacob stared at her, seeming to be contemplating what she said "I thought we already cleared that we feel-" he didn't want to tell her about Embry. He was there when Jake wasn't able to stop thinking about Leah so he must already know something's going on.

"Shh" Leah pressed her palm over Jacob's mouth and tilted her head to the side "they're asking about you Jake…"

Jacob sighed and nodded, gripping Leah's wrist and holding her hand "I don't care Lee- look, we'll do this your way but-"

"Great! I'll uh, see you later then" pressing a quick kiss to Jacob's lips, that had been parted in shock at Leah's change in mood, she turned around on her heel and quickly made her way inside, stopping for a second to give her brother a grateful smile before running upstairs to her room.

Jacob rubbed his face and shook his head, she was going to kill him.

"Someone's in a good mood… that's rare" Embry said, placing himself on the floor I front of the television.

"Do you recon she'll let me feel her abs then?" Quil earned a slap from Seth at that comment "shut the hell up Quil" Jacob muttered just as he walked in, still annoyed at how Leah wanted to keep them a secret. Even though they weren't sure about what they were it didn't mean they didn't have something there.

"What? I've never seen a chick with abs- other than those chicks in the Olympics, hot _damn_" Jacob frowned at his friend. How could anyone compare Leah? She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, she is just amazing.

"And they say you've imprinted" Seth scoffed as Quil and Embry sat there taking about the girls from the Olympics. _Would they notice if I leave?_ Jacob looked up at the stairs hoping that Leah would just come down and sit with them. Sinking back in the chair he sighed and decided that he was stupid for thinking that. She wouldn't come down and sit with the guys voluntarily.

Turing to the guys, Jacob realized that Embry seemed to not care about the fact that Leah had come in from the same door he did, Jacob had a feeling Embry wouldn't say anything… he just needed to talk to him later just in case. Jacob closed his eyes and hoped that if he slept time would fly and he'd be able to see Leah alone again.

Just as he thought everything seemed to be as normal as things could be, Jacob's eyes snapped open as he heard a thump from upstairs before Leah's scream "what the _fuck_?!" jumping up out of his seat, leaving the guys behind, Jacob ran upstairs taking four steps at a time, getting him in front of Leah's door in seconds. He contemplated knocking for a second before Seth came behind him and pushed the door open.

And there it was. The scene no one would have expected to see in front of them.

"Let go of me" Leah growled out but the hands wrapped tighter around her wrists "you need to listen to me Leah-"

"Get the fuck away from her Paul"

"Freaking _damnit. _She's in _danger_ Jacob" Paul roared and it made Leah freeze in her spot, cutting off her struggles as she looked at Paul.

"Explain" Jacob demanded, his eyes snapping to where Paul still had his fingers clenched around Leah's wrists, he couldn't stop himself from walking up to the two and sliding his arm around her waist, moving her away from Paul who let her go. Leah, annoyed at the way Jacob was able to pull her to him so quick like that, frowned and stood stiffly by Jacob's side. _Who did they think they were, flopping her around like she was some rag doll?_

"The leech that was about to attack Leah the other day… its sister is out for revenge and god damn, it's _fast_" Seth looked at his sister and scrutinized the way Jacob still had his arm around her waist. Leah rolled her eyes at Seth and he sighed "well, what are we still doing here? We need to be out there"

"You're right Seth. Paul, tell Jared to keep patrolling, Quil and Embry you guys get to the opposite end of where Jared and Paul will be and patrol that area. Seth, you need to run tell Sam, tell him to keep the imprints in one area and get Brady and Colin to patrol around them, then get back to me I'll be making a trip up towards the Cullen's mansion"

"What about me?" Jacob dropped his arm from her waist and waited for everyone to leave before he answered her "you're not going to freaking make me sit-"

"The bloodsucker could be after you"

"I don't care, it doesn't mean I have to just lay back and watch you guys do all the work- I'm not like that and you know it Jake"

He sighed and rubbed his palm over his face. How was he supposed to let her know she was too important to him to let her run freely when she could be in danger "fine- you'll come with me. It's either that or you guard the imprints" he bit his tongue as he suppressed a grin at her cusses directed at him.

"… Well, what the hell you waiting for _Alpha_? Let's go" Jacob waited for her to storm out of her room before he was able to grin and silently chuckle at her. Even though this wasn't the right time for him to be laughing, he couldn't help but love the way she was getting frustrated with him. She was just so sexy when she was like that and Jacob couldn't help but chuckle again and follow her out.

"Hey, Jake?" Jacob walked to where Leah stood with a frown on her face. He placed his hand on her waist and looked down at her in confusion "yeah babe?"

"I thought we were supposed to keep what's going on between us,_ between us?_" she turned around sharply and stared at him. Jacob groaned and dropped his hand from her waist "I was being serious you know? What do you think they'll say when they notice the way your acting?" Jacob thought about telling her about Embry but his wolf forced him to clench his teeth in anger and forget about Embry and instead thought about Paul.

"Paul had no right to touch you like that" Jacob suppressed a growl and stared at Leah "ugh, whatever Jake, let's just get this over with" she waved her hand in the air dismissively, annoyed at herself for bringing it up at a time like this. She couldn't deny she liked the fact that Jake stood up for her before but she didn't want them to know that her and Jake were giving their relationship a shot or whatever it was, she wasn't sure herself if she should be calling it a relationship.

All Leah knew was that there was a mutual attraction between them and she was willing to give it a shot, and plus, Jacob was the type of guy she would like to risk giving a shot even though her heart might not take any rejection from him.

Jacob was so confused at how Leah just brought that up and then leaving, they needed to talk- _again_. Following behind her, Jacob stripped from his clothes and tied them to his ankle before phasing and meeting Leah in the forest.

He wasn't sure what seeing the Cullen's will be like but he knew that he'd be all cool with his Beta there. Leah snapped her head to him and huffed, she was touched at how he was relying on her and it made her wolf happy "_let's get it over with_" Jacob nodded and they started running towards the border.

"_Uh… Jacob?_" Leah spoke warily, she wasn't sure how something could flash past her so quick but she was positive she knew that the smell meant it was the leech.

"_Follow me Leah!"_ Jacob shouted, the pack became alert and were coming in the opposite direction Jake and Leah were running. Jacob was planning to sandwich the leech but what he hadn't noticed was that Leah was no longer running behind him.

"_Leah!_"

O_o

**REVIEW! ;)**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I have officially graduated from school and I am able to update more often… that is, when I finish my last exams… :s but the good thing is now, I have more time to be able to write and think of ideas for you blackwater lovers :D**

**Thank you all for adding my story to alerts and favorites and to those who reviewed, I know it has been a while since I updated but this chapter is finally here! Lol. But before you start reading, I'd like to thank the reviewers :-**

**Azilamm, guest, brankel1, twilightnaley19, Nnikkipooo , Blackwater 4ever, MaxiMillion, fairgirl, Noleme, gabycaldemeraz and Blackwater 4eva**

**Hope you everyone enjoys this chapter! :)**

_-/-_

"_Leah!_"

"_What happened Jake? Where's my sister?!_" Jacob wasn't concentrating on the pack and he knew that if he didn't stop, something could happen to his Leah "_find the leech" _it was an order as Jacob stopped running forward and tuned around calling for Leah. Right now, finding Leah was more important than finding the leech.

He kept looking all around, trying to find her, Jacob could smell her and he was just grateful her scent was as strong as it was. He growled smelling another scent as well.

"_Jacob! Behind you!_" it was Leah's voice that shouted through his thought's and before he was able to turn around and listen to her, Jacob was being shoved into the floor, hard. He roared and stood up, snapping his teeth at the leech that had attacked him but missed. When the leech tried to reach out and grab onto his paw, Jacob snapped his jaws only this time, he was able to snap his canines around the hard rock and rip his head back, detaching the forearm of the bloodsucker from his whole arm.

"_Jake?"_

"_Go Jake! We got this one" _Jacob was grateful when Embry and Jared came running through the trees, giving Jacob the opportunity to run in the direction he hoped Leah was. When he finally found her, he was impressed to note that she was launching the leech that was trying to attack her, over to the opposite end of the area.

"_Leah, I'm here_"

"_I got this_" Jacob ignored Leah and ran in front of her, before she was able to get to the fallen leech. Locking his jaws around its neck, as he stood on his hind legs while his paws helped detach the leech's head before he shoved it to the floor, continuing to pull the leech apart. Suddenly, Seth, Quil and Sam came running out of the trees, all in wolf form.

Suddenly, Sam phased back, pulled out a match box from the shorts tied to his leg and lit the pieces Jacob had pulled apart before throwing them on the forest floor. Leah would have shouted at Sam to cover his ass if it wasn't for the sudden dizziness that over took her before she was on the floor, unable to hold herself up anymore.

Seth was the first to notice his sister falling to the floor "_Leah_" he phased back quickly, throwing his shorts on and sliding onto his knees and grabbing his sister's paw "Leah? Can you phase back? Are you okay?" Leah growled softly. She was in pain… she wasn't sure what had happened; she could have sworn she felt normal before.

"Seth, move!" Seth was shocked when Paul and Jared were suddenly around him and his sister, pulling him back "what the hell Paul?! Get off me!" Leah tried to lift her paw up and smack the two off her brother but she couldn't. Her pained howl got their attention and they left her brother before automatically placing their hands over the she-wolf before rolling her onto her side. She whined loudly, in her mind she was cursing them for making her hurt all over.

"Lee?" Seth's devastated whisper worried her as she rolled her eye to look at her brother but he wasn't anywhere in site. Instead, all she saw was trees. She closed her eyes, unaware that Jacob had sat in front of her, touching her muzzle, trying to get her eyes to open up again.

"Baby? Open your eyes, come on… look at me" Jacob looked over her body, trying to make sure there were no bite marks over her "phase back Leah, _please_…" Jacob ignored the pack as they stood around "someone go get Carlisle!" he snapped over his shoulder at anyone, he just needed someone to _move_, to do something.

"I'll go with you" Embry spoke to Quil who nodded to Jake as he started to phase to get to the leeches house. Jacob didn't care that Leah would protest to have the leech doctor to look at her but she wasn't okay so he would deal with her later.

"Her stomach…" Jacob looked at Paul for a second before his eyes landed on her wolf stomach and noticed that there was a deep gash right down the middle, he wasn't sure but he was pretty sure her arm was broken as well. It just didn't look right to him.

"Leah, you need to phase back. Now" Jacob let out a growl when Paul spoke to Leah harshly. Paul sighed and frowned at Jacob "she needs to phase back Jake, her bones are broken and they won't heal right" Leah let out a whine, still being able to hear what was happening around her "he's right Jacob" Seth spoke quietly. He knew what was happening between Jacob and his sister but it didn't mean he wasn't able to speak up for his sister.

Sam nodded and pointed at Jacob's shirt "place it over her and get her to relax"

"_Damnit_… Okay, Lee… can you please phase back now?" letting out a huff, she tried to listen to him, tried to get her mind to think 'human' to change back but it hurt too much. She winced and closed her eyes. At this point, Jacob didn't care if they knew, they can know anything about what he feels for Leah because all he was thinking about was to get her to phase back before the leech doctor got here. Leah was in pain and it was killing him watching her wince.

He pulled his pants off, not caring if Leah could open her eyes and see his junk, he phased into his russet wolf and pressed his nose to hers, pressing his muzzle to hers "_we're on our way back, Cullen's coming too, he's right behind us_" Quil's voice rang through his head and he quickly showed him and Embry that he was grateful before getting back to Leah.

"_Leah babe…."_ he was shocked at how hard Leah was at trying to hold her pain in "_wow, gosh Lee, that bad?"_

"_J-Jacob-" _she pressed the side of her wolf face in Jacob's throat and took in a deep breath "_it_ kills" he sat with his face against hers and licked her fur in what he hoped she would interpret as a kiss.

In the back of his mind, Jacob could hear the way Quil gasped, being filled in by Embry on what he had understood between their Alpha and the only female shifter _"damn Jake…"_

"_Not now Quil" _Jacob spoke sternly, trying to keep Leah from thinking of the pain as she attempted to phase so Carlisle could tend to her wounds when he got to them. Quil had been shocked at Embry's explanation that he had to speak out loud but stopped and realized that Jake had a point and talking about it later would be better.

"_Almost there"_

"_Come on Lee, I need to see that pretty face again"_

"_Goddamnit_ Jacob!" Leah was finally able to phase back, finding it easier to let her pain out through anger at Jacob for talking to her like that in front of the guys. Jacob, thinking Leah was shouting to him about the pain she was in, phased back quickly and threw his shorts on crouching on his knees to make sure her body was covered with his large shirt.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" the words came out from her clenched teeth as Jacob reached for her hand "I can't b-believe yo-" she was cut off by Carlisle arriving "where is she?"

"Over here" Jacob waved the leech doctor over and sat at the top of Leah's head, still holding her hand in his as Carlisle sat by Leah and looked over her body. It was hard for Jacob to hold it back, but he couldn't help but growl at the vampire.

"I am going to need to uncover her"

"_Jacob_" Leah moaned hating the fact that he got the leech here to look at her. That was two things she needed to talk to him about.

"We can take her to my place"

"_Jacob_" it came out more clearly and Jacob looked down at her and placed his free hand on her head "yeah?"

"I can't _move_" it hurt her to even speak but she had to say it, she knew it would hurt too much to be moved, even though all she wanted to feel was Jacob's arms around her. As corny as it sounded in her mind, she didn't care, she was just glad she get to think it and not share it with the pack. "Okay… well, we will need to uncover her so I can see the damage"

"Okay, everyone, you're going to need to leave. Embry and Quil, take the north side, Sam and Seth you guys to the east and fall through the south, Paul and Jared take the west and go through the south as well, you can meet with Sam and Seth and make sure there are no more leeches around" the guys nodded, agreeing to their Alpha even though he hadn't made it a command. Paul was the only one who had frowned at Jacob as he nodded as if he was second guessing him.

"Don't you need someone to stay here with you?" Jacob started to shake his head at Paul and suppressed a growl. Something was up with Paul, Jacob knew it, _if he thinks he can move in on my girl when he's imprinted on my sister, he's dead wrong._

"I'll stay" Seth spoke, making his way towards them "I'm sure you wouldn't want to see your sister naked Seth- she'll be fine, I'm with her" Jacob said, eyeing Paul as he slowly backed away and turned to phase to catch up with the others "I don't have to look, I just want to be here to make sure she's going to be fine" Leah, having heard the exchange between the three guys shuddered at the thought of Paul staying here. He never cared, why would he suggest someone stays?

"I need to give her a shot" Carlisle said and Jacob turned to him in confusion "what?"

"For the pain, she needs to take this needle"

"Are you sure it'll help?" Carlisle nodded to Seth and reached out for Leah's limp arm "it'll only be for the pain, three broken ribs, her shoulder and collar bone are also broken, we're going to need to reset the bones"

-/-

Jacob never wants to ever hear that again. The sound of Leah's screams filling the forest that the guys on patrol heard and howled out into the nearing night sky. He felt so helpless, standing there watching her in pain, only having to be able to hold her hand for support as Carlisle proceeded to re-break her bones and set them in place, before wrapping them up.

"Leah? C-c-an you talk?" Seth moved to the opposite side of where Jacob was sitting, watching his sister carefully as she lay there frozen, the only thing letting him know she was still alive was the rise of her chest and her soft whimpers.

"I-I-"

"Don't talk, you're still in pain, you need to rest now" Carlisle spoke gently, standing up and holding the small brief case he had brought with him "I gave her another shot of the pain killer but it will wear off soon so you need to get moving and take her home quickly" Jacob nodded and turned to Seth "how about you go ahead and set her bed up, I'll carry her home"

"Sure, of course" Seth was off, making Leah's heart ache when he squeezed her un-broken arm gently and ran off. She didn't want him to stay but she wasn't sure what was happening till Carlisle started pulling at her ribs making her feel the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her whole life.

"I'm going to pick you up now Leah" Jacob slowly slid his arms around her neck and knees, trying to avoid hurting her more when she winced and groaned "sorry babe"

"Give her this when she starts to feel any pain" Carlisle reached out his hand, holding a bottle of prescribed pills and Jacob grabbed them, not losing his hold on Leah "thank you for your help, we all appreciate it" Carlisle nodded warmly at Jacob with a smile on his face and turned to leave "any time, call me if she doesn't seem to be improving from the breaks"

"Sure thing, oh and Carlisle?" Carlisle turned around and waited for Jacob patiently to continue speaking "if you have anyone visiting, please make it clear to them that this is our land and no humans are to be killed- the treaty is still upheld" Carlisle nodded again to Jacob "of course, these vampires that were attacking you today, they were not any I had recognized, but I will tell my friends to stay away from yu and your land"

Jacob nodded and turned to walk away, not wanting to jostle Leah too much. Jacob couldn't help but love the fact that Leah was in his arms, but it killed him knowing why. She had her arm cradled to her chest and her head leaning in his neck. Jacob turned his head and pressed his cheek to her fore ad as he spoke to her quietly "I'm so glad you're okay Lee, I was so scared when I couldn't hear you in my thoughts… don't ever do that again. You always stick with me"

"I'm going to k-kill y-you Jake…"

"When you're all better, I'll let you kill me as many times as you want" she sighed deeply into his skin and Jacob couldn't help but feel goose bumps erupt all over from the feeling of it.

"Promise?" his smile was grateful at the fact she was able to talk to him, he liked the fact knowing that the girl of his dreams was talking to him even when she was in pain. He would gladly let her hit, scream and kill him just as long as he knew she was all better and well enough to do so.

"Promise" he pressed a kiss to her head and Leah smiled before exhaustion over took her and she fell fast asleep.

O_o

**REVIEW! ;)**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! It has been a really long time since I've updated and I hope you Blackwater fans are still out there, reading! :D I promise this time, I won't be taking a month to update again _ But exams are over which is a huge positive :)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and sorry for any errors!**

**-/-**

"_Damnit Jake, I'm not going to die" _she clicked the send button and placed her phone in her jacket pocket as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She didn't get why Jacob was so worried, it's not like she wasn't able to do anything, and she was _walking_ for god's sake. Her legs weren't what were broken, it was her arm…

Muttering in annoyance to herself, once in the kitchen, she pulled the fridge opened only to close it again. She frowned to herself wanting to reach over the fridge for the box of coco pops, usually, Jake would be here to just reach for the box in a second but he was at home now, getting cleaned up from being with her for the past couple of days.

Looking up at the top of the fridge, she couldn't see the box of cereal so she pulled a chair in front of the fridge and pulled herself up so she didn't have to strain her arm and collar bone that was still slowly healing as it rested in a sling.

She was mad that day she woke up with her arm braced knowing she wasn't going to be able to do anything anymore, she couldn't help but love the fact Jake was there all the time just not when he was afraid of her hurting herself with every movement she done.

Feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket she quickly checked it, knowing it was Jake _"I know that babe, just don't strain yourself, I'll be there soon_" she replied quickly _"see you soon" _then turned to the top of the fridge where she could see that her favorite cereal had fallen on its side, a large amount of coco pops spread everywhere.

"Damnit" she looked around for a towel but then decided that she was too hungry to clean so picking up the box, she turned ready to step off the chair only to come unbalanced when she noticed she wasn't alone in her kitchen she yelped letting go o the box to try and grab onto the fridge but she only felt air as she fell.

"Ah! Moherfucker!" she screamed in pain as her arm hit the floor, and instantly, her intruder was picking her up and placing her on the chair as he looked at her arm "does it hurt?" she slapped his hand off her and growled.

"Of course it hurts you idiot! What are you doing here? You could have announced yourself or something" she glared at Paul and looked at her arm, there wasn't another break or anything, luckily for her she landed on her knees, having her other arm supporting most of her weight from the fall.

"Sorry" he stood up and scratched his head, looking uncomfortable "do you need anything? For the pain I mean?"

Confused at his kindness, Leah looked up and looked around to make sure she was actually talking to _Paul _"um… no? Thanks?"

Noticing her confusion towards him, he sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he watched her holding her arm, contemplating what to say to her knowing it was uncharacteristic of him to talk to Leah like they've been friends for a long time when in reality, they never saw eye to eye "I know this is weird Leah, me here, but I wanted to see how you were seeing as you haven't been phasing and all…"

"Paul, you and I both know this is beyond weird okay? I appreciate the sympathy but you never ever, I mean _ever_ seemed to like the fact that I phase, so what's with the change now?" she was surprised at the way she was being calm with him, yes, she was grateful for the fact that he saved her life but was it really wrong of her to confront him? Especially after he scared her, making her slip and fall.

"I-I…" she waited for him to continue, a look of distress crossed his face before he crouched down to her level, slightly tilting his head to look up at her "I want to say sorry… for everything" the sincerity in his eyes and voice shocked Leah. After all their arguing, his hate towards her was almost forgettable, _almost_. She opened her mouth to say something but he held his hand up, stopping her attempts.

"Let me finish because I've pulled this off for too long but you need to know Leah"

"Know what?"

"Know that I really am sorry and that I hate the fact that I was never able to have the courage to come up to you and- and tell you that I liked you" she felt her heart stop as her face heated. _Paul_ liked _her_? Leah didn't know what to say, she just sat there waiting for her to realize that Paul was being a douche, again, lying to get her to believe him so he can go make fun of her with the guys.

"I get that this is random and I shouldn't be saying anything but now that I imprinted, I wanted to get it off my chest knowing no matter what's said between us it won't matter because I have my soul ate and I know you have Jake" shaking her head, Leah stood up, forcing Paul to stand up as well and to step back.

"Why the hell are you doing his Paul? You know you don't believe what you're saying so why the hell would you come here to make this thing up then to tell me you have an imprint? Why? I don't get what you're going to get if I would ever believe you" she glared at him as he sighed and reached his arm out to place his hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"I'm serious here Leah, I honestly believed you were the most beautiful girl on the rez, you were just way out of my league, you were with Sam and you were never close with us, the pack and I never found my chance and now I know I will never have a chance to know you for you… my imprint, Rachel, she's my world" Paul couldn't help but smile at the mention of his girl. He knew Leah wouldn't believe him after his crude remarks and hate towards her but he wanted her to know because it wasn't right for her to know Paul as a heartless bastard because he wasn't, and he wanted her to know he was sincerely sorry for how he acted towards her.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you call me a bitch, make me feel like an idiot for no reason, teased and _bullied_ me, because you _liked_ me?" Leah was on the verge of hysterics at the thought of Paul liking her. How was that even possible?

"I never had an easy life Leah, and knowing that you wouldn't like me the way I liked you made me think that the only way we could talk was-"

"If you verbally abused me" she cut him off, finishing his sentence making him look at her in hurt, a look she never imagined she'd be seeing on his face.

"I never did it on purpose Leah"

"Okay"

"I swear, you have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you, and knowing I did really makes me annoyed at myself… when I imprinted, it opened my eyes, making me realize that I was a dick and the least I can do is apologies or now"

She understood, she really did. The past couple of times she had seen him, he was different towards her, different as in kind, and kind was not something she would expect from Paul "I don't know what you want me to say Paul, this is just… very strange and unexpected"

"Yeah, but I just wanted you to know why I did what I did and that I'm sorry"

"I get it Paul… I guess" a smile spread across his face and Leah couldn't help but frown in confusion "thanks Leah" his arms were suddenly around her body, pulling her into a gentle hug as she stood there frozen, major shock running through her as she looked around in confusion as her chin hit Paul's shoulder.

"P-Paul?" Leah felt her eyes widen at the sudden voice. She pulled back from the hug Paul gave her and looked over at the entrance of the kitchen "Jake!" Leah felt Paul's arms fall from around her and he turned to Jake with a raised brow.

"Hey man"

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob was glaring at Paul who was hugging his girl. Why the hell was he here in the first place? _If he hurt my Leah…_

"Oh, I was just leaving-" Paul spoke fast, turned back to Leah, not wanting to explain to Jacob, not in the mood to argue with him for no reason, because the look on Jake's face was not something he was keen to see at the moment "bye Leah" Paul was out of the house before anyone could understand what was happening.

"Was he just…"

"Hugging me? Uh, well… I guess so?"

"Why?" Jacob walked into the kitchen and looked at Leah with a frown noticing the chair pressed against the fridge. Leah didn't really understand anything by this point, the shock and confusion of Paul's behavior and then seeing Jake standing there, his hair damp in a white shirt and grey sweat pants got Leah lost for words. She hadn't even realized she was staring at him till he was suddenly in front of her, his hand on her injured shoulder. She flinched, feeling a sting in her collar bone and winced.

"Shit Lee, I'm sorry. What happened? Why does it hurt?"

"It's still injured Jake"

"You and I both know it never used to hurt when I touch your shoulder. Are you going to explain _anything_ to me or am I going to have to hunt Paul down?" Jacob crossed his arms so he wasn't touching Leah and hurting her. Why was it that Paul was hugging her and she wasn't in pain? Jacob waited for her to begin talking, firstly about her arm, then about Paul.

"Well… I was hungry, and I got on the chair to get the cereal- which was tipped over, by the way- when Paul came, he snuck up on me and I got scared, so I slipped… then we talked-"

"You _slipped_? What the hell Leah? I told you, you shouldn't be straining yourself babe, it will take longer to heal"

"I know, I was really hungry- and I still am" Leah sighed deeply, placing herself lazily on the chair as she frowned at the box of cereal that was sitting on the table.

"Does it still hurt?" she looked up at Jacob who was crouching in front of her, his palm spread on her thigh as he looked up at her "kind of" she spoke, pulled at her sling and held back the wince as she nodded to Jacob.

Pressing a soft peck to her cheek, Jacob stood up and took Leah's hand, forcing her to stand up as he dragged her up and out of the kitchen, to her room upstairs "you lay here, I'll get you some ice, cereal and then you can explain the rest to me because honestly Lee…" Jacob leaned down to Leah so they were nose to nose as he growled deep in his throat "I didn't like him touching you- not, one, bit." He pressed soft kisses to her lips as she held back a smile at his confession and kissed his lips back.

"Would it help to say I had no idea what was happening?"

"Maybe… I'll be right back" kissing her head, he placed her back to her pillows and walked back into the kitchen and brought back Leah the cereal she wanted and a packet of frozen peas for Leah's arm. She smiled at him when he walked in her room and couldn't help but let her eyes drift to his body, even clothed and he was still amazing.

"Thank you Jake" she tried to shuffle over to one side of the bed to make space for him and he placed the bowl in her lap before getting on his knees next to her to place the peas on her shoulder as she old him where it hurt.

"Never again, am I leaving you alone like that"

"I'm seriously okay, nothing major"

He didn't reply to her, only gave her a disbelieving look as he sighed "how come you felt the pain of my hand on you when you never felt anything when Paul _hugged_ you?"

"You're not going to let it go are you?" Leah continued to eat as she peeked at Jake.

"You cannot tell me you weren't shocked. I honestly am pissed at him for hugging you after all he done to you, the whole time he's been a prick and _now_ he decides to be nice?" Leah could tell Jacob wasn't impressed with Paul and she understood it, she wasn't impressed with him before but she knew he was being sincere by the end.

"I get it, I really do, but he seemed sincere, especially when he brought Rachel up, saying that she made him realize who he was and stuff… and just FYI, I never felt pain when he hugged me because I was still processing the fact that _Paul_ was hugging me"

"Damnit Leah, _I_ haven't even hugged you like that"

"That's because you're always scared of hurting me"

"And I should be especially when you're slipping, hurting yourself more" Jacob sighed, not liking the fact that he hasn't hugged Leah properly, holding her hand could only do so much to him, which is why he took a liking to kissing her randomly, placing soft pecks on her face when he could.

"It was a onetime thing Jacob"

"You're damn right it is. And so is that hug- never again"

"Oh, come on Jake, you can't be jealous of Paul" Leah turned to Jacob, her head rolling back so she was able to tease him with her smirk "he's imprinted anyway Jake, don't cry"

"I know his imprinted, which is kind of a reason why it annoyed me he was hugging my girl when he is bound to my sister" placing her hand in his palm, she waited for him to wrap his fingers around her hand till she replied.

"That's gross Jake, are you trying to make a threesome out of me Paul and your sister?" Leah was only joking, and she loved the way Jacob's eyes grew wide and a disgusted face gave her a horrified look. She tried to keep a straight face but she wasn't able to keep it down as she burst out laughing.

"That's freaking messed up Leah, I can't believe you'd even joke about that!" she squeezed his hand and giggled as her laugher died down "seriously babe. I don't even want to stay in bed with you anymore" Jacob leaned over to her and nuzzled her neck, nipping her skin making her laugh again as she let go of his hand to place her palm on his cheek.

"That's too bad… I was kind of hoping that we could… make out but you stay with me" Jacob pulled back from Leah at her words and smirked "I never said I would leave" he wiggled his brows at her suggestively and she laughed, slapping his forearm.

"So then what do you suggest we do?"

"I think, I should kiss you first, cause I missed you- _a lot_" she welcomed his warm lips against hers as she smiled, secretly allowing his tongue to pass through to her mouth without him asking. Jacob willingly held the back of her neck as he kissed her slowly, cautious of moving her too much in case her collar bone was moved.

"How does your arm feel?" Jacob's voice whispered as he pulled away from her lips, giving her time to catch her breath as he tried to get his heart rate under control.

"Normal, I really want to get the plaster cast off though, my skin's getting irritated" Jake pouted to her and whined, teasing her "shut up" she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face at his face "it suits you to be a big baby" she said, crossing her uninjured am over her stomach and gave him a pointed look.

Squinting his eyes at her, he rolled his body over half of her body, careful not to hurt her before he pressed his lips to her neck and blew a raspberry making her scream before a he got a laugh out of her "but I'm your big baby, baby" he chuckled when he felt her flinch against him, his head nuzzling her neck. Jacob knew she liked it when he did that, so instead, he blew another raspberry.

"Jacob! Stop it" she slapped the back of his neck, hard enough only for him to feel it. He growled softly, biting onto her neck and Leah couldn't help herself as she pulled her neck up and gave him more room to place soft kissed and nips to her skin.

Wrapping her hand around his neck where she had previously slapped, she pulled him closer to her, letting out a soft sigh. He pulled back and grinned "you'll be able to take it off soon Lee; I'll have to ask Carlisle-"

"Hell no" she cut him off, making Jacob frown at her objection.

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to let a leech work on me, _again_" their moment was gone as Jacob sat up to look at Leah as she gave him a suborn look.

"It's not like he'll eat you Leah, he's just looking at your arm to make sure it's fixed to take off the cast" Jacob argued in a definite voice.

"No, last time he worked on me, he saw me naked, when I was unconscious. The fact that that happened makes me uncomfortable" Leah tried sitting up and Jacob saw he struggle so he helped her sit up before he returned to his argument.

"I'm not letting you argue with me about this Leah, you will be going to Carlisle, or I'll bring him here" he didn't like fighting with Leah over stupid things but her was being rational, trying to get her to see that Carlisle was the only choice of a doctor for her right now, weather she liked it or not.

"Damnit Jacob, just because you're alpha doesn't mean you can say shit like that" he knew she was getting mad at him but he also knew that in time, she'll realize how childish she was being right now arguing for no reason.

"You do know I'm only being like this because I don't like to see you in pain because I care" he reached out for her hand but she pulled back, huffing, making him picture a baby Leah arguing with her mother over ice-cream or something small like that.

"And you know that I can't stand being around them" Jacob stood off the bed and looked down at Leah who still wouldn't look at him, he sighed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her head "I'll be downstairs, shout if you need me" he turned around and walked downstairs and lay on the couch. He wasn't sure when Seth or Sue would be home but he was going to stay here and wait for Leah to realize how ridiculous she was being.

He was sure she was pissed at him and right now, he knew the best thing to do was give her time "I'm not going to go see the bloodsucker" Leah spoke loud enough for Jacob to hear her with his super hearing and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we'll see about that…_"_

O_o

**There were a couple of reviews talking about Paul and Leah's relationship and I just thought to make this chapter about them and stuff… anyway, thanks for reading guys, review! ;)**

**Much love, Merry**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for neglecting FF for so long and I don't have an excuse for it, but I just want to say thank you to everyone who's still reading my stories and reviewing! I appreciate it heaps! :D Also, for leaving for so long I will make it up to all the BLACKWATER fans and have a new story up for you guys soon.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**NO-ONE'S POV:**

"I did it" he walked through the door of his girl's bedroom and sat on the foot of her bed, looking up at Paul, Rachel gave him a confused look "what did you do?" she asked, sitting up, leaning on her elbows so she could look at him.

"I apologized to Leah"

"Oh, how did it go?"

"Good I guess, she didn't believe me at first but I think it was a shock to her" he placed his hand over her ankle and smiled "Jake walked in when I hugged her, he looked kind of mad"

"Of course he would, Paul! Leah's arm is broken, how in the world did you hug her?"

Paul frowned at Rachel, before shrugging, not thinking much of it "she's a wolf… we heal fast Rach, you know that"

"Then why the hell is she holding her arm in a sling?" she asked, sitting up as she scolded her wolf. She knew he meant well but she was sick of hearing Jacob complaining about Leah's injury. She knew Leah is a strong girl and that she'll heal but not when she had strong men hugging her.

"Well she didn't seem hurt, just still confused" Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, wrapping her arm around his neck sideways.

"Of course she's confused Paul… You used to-"

"Babe, I know, okay? I know and that's why I went to apologize to her, I was a dick and it was wrong but I don't know… I've changed now, you've changed me" he grinned, not wanting to bring up his old feelings for Leah knowing now they were one hundred percent non-existent. Now that he has Rachel he didn't need anything else, he was happy with her and that was all that mattered.

"That wasn't me-"

"Yes it was, and I'm glad you did babe, I'm happy now… with you" she smiled at him and he moved closer, his lips meeting hers softly.

_Yep, definitely happy. _Paul thought as he moved over Rachel land pushed up against her, gripping her head as he kissed her gently. This was something that she loved about her wolf, he would look tough and aggressive but when he was with her, he was so gentle and calm. She was just glad she was able to bring out the best in him.

-/-

"_Leah, where are you?_" Leah bit her lip as she listened to Jacob speak through the ear piece of her phone.

"I'm just at the store Jake, what's wrong?" she knew what was wrong, she had tried to get away from him because she didn't like the fact that it was the day for him to drag her to the leech mansion to get the doctor to look at her arm.

The problem had escalated between the two, Leah complaining about not going to the bloodsuckers and Jacob disagreeing, getting Seth and even Sue to reprimand Leah about going to get her cast off. It got to the point where she was avoiding Jacob till she knew he arm was one hundred percent healed.

"_Damnit Leah, you know what's wrong… I'm on my way"_ she didn't get to answer back as he hung up in her face making her sigh as she put her phone in her bag and went to the register, placing the chips and chocolate she picked up to buy.

After paying she knew it wasn't long till Jacob was there, ready to pick her up. She hated that they were constantly fighting over it. She didn't want to admit to him, but she had a feeling he knew she was getting really annoyed with the cast and wanted it off straight away.

Soon enough, Jacob was pulling up, looking up at Leah from the rolled down window of the passenger seat.

"Hey Jake"

"Hi Leah" rolling her eyes, she opened the door and got in the car, Jacob turned the car around and started driving towards out of town, to the Cullen's house.

"What's with the long face?" she asked, opening the packet of chips and eating a few as she looked over at Jacob. He sighed and turned his head to her, giving her a look before looking back at the road and looked back at her, reaching his hand out to grab some chips.

"You ran off… _again_" placing more chips in her mouth so she didn't have to speak straight away, Leah looked out the window and stayed quiet, not wanting to start anything with him.

"Why do you have to make it so hard Leah? For me and even for yourself" Leah sighed and turned to him again, placing the chips on the dash board she placed her hand on the head rest behind Jacob's head causing him to look at her chest for a second before turning back to the road. Holding back a smile, at noticing how he looked at her breasts, Leah disagreed with him "I'm not making anything hard Jake, you know how I feel about the bloodsuckers"

"Carlisle is only helping, and I've told you many times, it won't take long for him to remove the cast and tell you you're fully healed"

"Can't you just saw it off and I'll determine if I'm fully healed or not?"

"Fuck no" hearing him curse, Leah knew he was on the verge of getting mad at the situation.

"Why not? It would be exactly the same-"

"No. Leah, please stop" he shook his head and frowned at the road ahead of him "I'm serious, just saw it of-"

Leah realized he was starting to speed at his anger and she sat back and looked out at the road "and risk cutting your arm off? Are you even hearing what you're saying? For god's sake, Carlisle isn't going to eat-"

"Jake watch out!" Leah shouted, gripping onto her seat with her good hand and she froze on the spot, trying to keep herself steady as the car swiveled. Jacob gasped in shock, turning the wheel off the lane he was driving on, forcing the car to turn sideways, onto the other lane. Luckily, no other car was around and the road was free for the car to take up both lanes.

Putting the car in park immediately, Jacob turned to Leah and started checking her body over and making sure her hand was still in its proper place across her stomach and not re-broken.

"Are you okay babe? Damnit"

"Mhmm, I'm good, you?" Leah tilted her head to Jacob and held his forearm, letting go of the seat. He swallowed trying to bring moisture to his dry throat before nodding to her. Leah looked out to the road where Jacob was about to hit into a woman with a trolley crossing the road, oblivious to what was happening around her as she spoke angrily into her phone.

"You could have killed them" Leah whispered, turning away from the woman and Jacob held Leah's hand, removing it from his forearm as he squeezed it.

"I know Lee, I _know_" Jacob sighed, wrapping his arm around Leah's back hugging her to him as she leaned herself into his chest and breathed in his scent to keep her heart rate calm.

"I hate arguing with you babe, can we just… stop?" she nodded against his chest in reply and gripped his shoulder blade in a one armed hug.

"Okay… even though I still hate the idea of going, I'll agree to it, but just this once" pressing a kiss to his head Jacob smiled and let Leah pull back from him when a beep sounded off behind them, sitting back in her seat properly, Leah rolled her eyes once she noticed the smile on his face knowing he would be gloating at finally winning soon.

It can't be so horrible right? She thought to herself as Jacob put the car in drive and continued their way to the Cullen's house.

-/-

Leah glared at Bella as Bella stared at Jacob.

Leah knew that Bella was about to make up a lame excuse to talk to Jacob about their 'friendship' but Leah wasn't going to have it. She kept her hand in Jacob's trying to listen to what Carlisle was saying to her about her arm.

Apparently, she was healed and that fall in the kitchen hadn't misplaced her bones, she was back to the way she was because of her supper healing. Looking at Jacob as he talked to the bloodsucker about why it took her so long to heal, wanting to know the answer, Leah kept her attention on Carlisle and rejoiced internally when Jacob took her hand in his other one so he was able to hug her shoulders while playing with her fingers absentmindedly. She leaned into him, hoping Bella had turned away from her wolf; he wasn't here for her to stare at.

"I am not really sure why that happened with her but my theory was that her body is obviously different to you boys, because she's female, she obviously has a different physique and because she stopped phasing, she wasn't able to heal as fast because her wolf wasn't as active as it usually is, but she's perfectly fine now so you don't have to worry and yes, she's able to phase whenever she likes" Carlisle finished with a smile and Jacob and Leah nodded to him.

"Thanks again Doc, we owe you"

"Oh don't be silly Jacob, it was a pleasure" holding out his hand to Jacob before holding it out to Leah who was hesitant to shake his hand till Jacob nudged her arm with his elbow softly. Leah muttered a gentle 'thanks' and turned around with Jacob who walked towards the door hand in hand with Leah.

"Leave them, mum" Leah tried to ignore it, but she couldn't help but hear Nessie's whisper. Bella ignored her daughter and walked up to Jacob, ignoring Leah as if she wasn't there at all.

"Hey, Jake, I was wondering if you have a minute." Jacob turned to Bella and gave her a hesitant look "well… actually me and Leah-"

"I promise I won't take much of your time, Jake" Bella rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at Jacob, making Leah sigh heavily, tugging Jake's arm impatiently. He pulled onto Leah's body and she leaned into him slightly as they waited for Bella to say what she had to say. Leah had no idea why she was still waiting here anyway; she and Jake didn't need to listen to her rubbish.

"Well, Charlie's making a dinner for thanks giving which is coming soon and I think your dad will be there so I was wondering if you'd come along too?"

"Actually Isabella, there's going to be a thanks giving dinner at my mother's house and your dad will be there so Jacob can't go to your unplanned thanks giving dinner" Jacob bit his lip to stop from laughing and cleared his throat instead while nodding in agreement with Leah even though he had no idea what she was on about. He hadn't even known thanks' giving was so soon.

"Oh… well um-"

"You guys should stop by again sometime, it's always great seeing you both" Nessie sprung out of nowhere speaking up saving her mother from any further humiliation saying something that she, as well as both wolves in the room knew wouldn't happen.

"Right, thanks Ness. Bye" Jacob spoke and smiled at Nessie and Bella before turning with Leah and walking out of the Cullen's house.

"What the hell was that Lee?" Jacob asked in confusion as he laughed loudly. Leah turned to him and watched him laugh with a small smile on her face "she was ignoring me, so I obviously had to make myself present"

"Babe, I didn't even know thanks giving were so soon"

Leah look away from Jacob and shrugged. She got in the passenger seat and waited till Jacob was in the driver's side till she spoke again "I didn't know either Jake" Jacob stared at Leah for a couple of seconds before he smacked the steering wheel and burst out a loud rumble of laughter. Leah grinned at him and shook her head; at least he wasn't mad at her from running away. In fact, she was pretty sure he had forgotten about it all.

O_o

**REVIEW! ;)**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY**


End file.
